


Cuando el amor toca tu puerta

by leet19



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Investigations, Loki Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Poor Loki, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki es un chico que cree que jamás volverá a enamorarse después de que su novio murió en un accidente de carro un año atrás, pero Tony Stark tiene la habilidad de acelerarle el corazón como hace tiempo no sucedía. Lastima que Tony tenga una tendencia a guardar secretos. Frostiron AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El cuadro roto

**Prólogo/Capítulo 1: El cuadro roto.**

La lluvia caía pesadamente por las calles, las pistas estaban empapadas y era difícil ver pero a Steve no le interesaba, su respiración era pesada mientras seguía con el celular presionado contra su rostro, esperando a escuchar la voz que necesitaba.

-Loki... ¿dónde estás?-musitó para sí mismo, mordiendo sus labios y sintiendo sus ojos picarle, las lágrimas que había querido derramar desde que había dejado la casa de sus padres eran muchas pero no cedería, no les daría la satisfacción, ahora solo necesitaba a su novio, si podía encontrarlo, claro. Steve giró en una curva y bajó brevemente la mirada hacia el celular para volver a llamar.

Tal vez fue por eso que nunca vio venir al carro que claramente estaba resbalando en el mojado pavimento. El sonido del claxon alertó a Steve y este saltó, girando bruscamente; el celular cayó de sus manos mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su carro, frenando desesperadamente para que dejara de patinar en el suelo, otro carro salió del lado contrario de la calle y Steve tuvo que volver a girar bruscamente. Fue entonces que recién notó que si no se detenía en ese instante, iba a chocar directamente contra el borde del puente y caería. 

-Oh, Dios-musitó, sintiendo el miedo llenarlo, intentando frenar pero era muy tarde, podía verlo. 

El carro chocó la barrera, rompiéndola en dos y dejando que el carro cayera hacia el río con fuerza. El impacto hizo que Steve fuera lanzado hacia adelante, golpeándose la cabeza y mareándolo; agua empezó a entrar por todos lados y Steve intentó salir pero sus sus movimientos eran muy lentos, no podía concentrarse, su respiración se aceleró y supo que era muy tarde, no iba a sobrevivir. Lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y, mientras el agua alcanzaba su cuello, suspiró un último nombre.

-Loki...

* * *

Loki estaba teniendo un día terrible. 

Primero, se había levantado tarde y por lo tanto, había tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo a la universidad, soportando las clases sin haber tomado desayuno e intentado no dormirse en su silla. Segundo, Steve y él habían quedado para almorzar juntos pero el rubio había cancelado repentinamente porque sus padres lo habían llamado a casa, Steve se había disculpado profusamente pero Loki lo calmó, después de todo, el rubio casi no veía a su familia; Loki se sentó solo en una mesita de la cafetería y se sintió triste porque realmente había necesitado a su novio para alegrar su día. Tercero, la clase de la tarde hubiera estado bien, si no fuera que su profesor era un completo pervertido, Loki no quería reprobar el curso pero jamás en su vida iba a darle ni siquiera la hora a ese viejo horrendo. Finalmente, una lluvia horrible había comenzado y él no había traído su paraguas, su celular no tenía bateria y se empapó en segundos mientras caminaba a su casa.

Así que... sí. Terrible día. 

-Estoy en casa-dijo cuando entró pero nadie respondió, la casa estaba fría y oscura, lo que significaba que Steve no había venido desde que había ido dónde sus padres.

Loki suspiró y se quitó la casaca, llevándola hasta la lavandería para que no mojara nada, luego se quitó el resto de su ropa en el baño y abrió el agua caliente, gimiendo suavemente cuando tocó su piel, calentándola inmediatamente. Loki se colocó sus pijamas después de pasar un buen rato bajo el agua, abrigándose extra y buscó su celular, conectándolo al cargador y prendiéndolo. Tenía 6 llamadas perdidas de Steve, la última era de hace un minuto y Loki presionó el botón de llamada y esperó, frunciendo levemente el ceño cuando su llamada fue a buzón

-Que raro-musitó para sí mismo. Un sonido llamó su atención hacia el piso de abajo y Loki se tensó, cogiendo el palo de beisbol que siempre dejaban a lado de la puerta. Bajó lentamente por las escaleras, encendiendo las luces a su paso y sin ver nada fuera de lo común. Loki dejó el bate en un costado y caminó hacia el mueble, dejándose caer pesadamente, cansado. Un pequeño brillo llamó su atención y frunció el ceño al ver vidrio en el suelo, Loki se levantó del mueble y se agachó, recogiendo el cuadro que había caído. Era una foto de él y Steve de hace pocos meses, cuando habían decidido que acampar con los amigos era una excelente idea (no lo era). Loki observó el rostro sonriente de su novio, sus ojos azules brillando con esa luz única que lo atrajo como mosca hacia él.

Repentinamente, una horrible sensación de miedo lo envolvió y Loki tuvo que respirar profundamente, sintiendo que el estómago que se le revolvía ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? El teléfono de la casa sonó en ese momento y Loki saltó, luego se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, no tenía sentido sentirse tan alterado de repente. El moreno caminó el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Loki Laufeyson?-habló la voz seria de un hombre.

-Sí, él habla.

-Señor Laufeyson, le llamamos porque usted estaba enlistado como el número de emergencia de Steve Rogers ¿es correcto?-el corazón de Loki saltó, palpitando alocadamente.

-S-sí-balbuceó-¿Le-Le ha pasado a-algo a Steve?-hubo un pesado silencio al otro lado de la línea y Loki retuvo la respiración.

-... Lamentamos tener que avisarle que el Señor Rogers tuvo un accidente de carro, aparentemente otro carro se metió en su camino y tuvo que desviarse bruscamente, chocando contra la barrera del puente y cayendo al río. Señor Laufeyson, lo sentimos mucho, pero necesitamos que venga a reconocer el cuerpo...-Loki dejó caer el telefóno, su respiración errática y sus manos se habían cerrado fuertemente alrededor del cuadro, haciendo que el vidrio se clavara en la palma de su mano y empezara a sangrar. Loki bajó la mirada lentamente hacia la sangre y tragó cuando vio el rostro de Steve cubierto de rojo. 

-Steve...

* * *

Loki estaba sentado en una de las sillas de plástico, sus manos temblaban terriblemente y era incapaz de moverse.

Era Steve.

El carro de Steve.

El celular de Steve.

El... cuerpo de Steve.

Loki apenas había podido decir una palabra, asintiendo débilmente para confirmar quién era y huyendo de la sala de autopsias, sentándose afuera. Un oficial de policía, no estaba seguro de su nombre, él se lo había dicho pero sus oídos solo podían escuchar el rápido palpitar su corazón; El policía se acercó a él y le dio una bolsa de plástico, con las últimas pertenencias de Steve. Loki lo miró sin tomarlo, incapaz de hacer que sus manos se movieran, policía abrió la bolsa lentamente y sacó algo de adentro.

-Creo... creo que deberías tener esto-dijo con suavidad y abrió la palma, dejando una mojada cajita de tela verde en su mano. Loki la miró por unos segundos y la abrió con cuidado, poniendo una mano en su boca para ahogar el sollozo que se escapó de su garganta cuando vio el anillo de plata. Un anillo de compromiso. Aquella fina línea de control que lo había mantenido de pie hasta ese momento, se rompió y lágrimas cayeron a montones por su rostro, sollozo tras sollozo y se dejó caer con facilidad en el hombro del policía cuando éste puso un brazo a su alrededor, consolándolo. 

* * *

La lluvia no había parado por semanas, lo que hizo que el funeral de Steve fuera corto y triste. Loki se quedó parado con el paraguas sobre su cabeza, mirando como el ataúd iba hundiéndose más y más en la tierra, alejando cada vez más el cuerpo de la persona con la que compartió su vida por tres años. Los sollozos ahogados de Sara Stark le rompían cada vez más el corazón, sintiendo enteramente el dolor de esa mujer que no conocía en su alma, porque ambos habían perdido a la persona que amaban ese día. Howard Stark estaba parado estoicamente a lado de su esposa, su rostro serio parecía grabado en piedra y era la imagen perfecta del control, Loki nunca lo había conocido, Steve y él habían tenido una gran pelea cuando ellos recién llevaban seis meses de salir, había sido grave porque el rubio se rehusó a volver a casa de sus padres o de contestar alguna llamada que no fuera de su hermano, Anthony... quién se encontraba ausente ese día. Natasha le había contado en susurros bajos que había escuchado que había tenido que entrar en rehabilitación, después de que se hubiera excedido con la bebida y casi hubiera muerto. 

A Loki no podía interesarle menos en ese momento. Cuando el funeral terminó, Loki se quedó parado en su sitio, su vista aún fija en el suelo y sintiendo los brazos de Natasha y Bucky entrecruzarse con los suyos, consolándolo silenciosamente. Bucky había sido muy fuerte, solo había llorado en la privacidad de la casa, con Loki y Natasha como testigo, pero ahora volvía a ser la persona siempre fuerte que era, siendo el soporte de sus amigos cuando lo necesitaban. Loki no notó a los Stark acercándose y sus amigos se tensaron, intercambiando una mirada entre ellos y listos para defender a Loki en cualquier momento.

-Laufeyson-el moreno no saltó, simplemente alzó sus ojos llorosos y se encontró con la acerada mirada de Howard Stark-Ya estarás contento ¿verdad?-Loki parpadeó, confundido-Mi hijo está muerto por tu culpa, fue por tí que dejamos de ver a nuestro hijo por años y ahora no podremos tenerlo jamás-Loki apretó los puños, sin bajar la mirada, no tenía nada que temerle a este hombre.

-Si Steve nunca volvió a hablarles, fue por algo que ustedes hicieron, no yo. Siempre le dije que debía hablar con ustedes, resolver las cosas y se negó. Su... su mu-muerte fue un accidente, no mi culpa-Howard se acercó y Bucky casi salta pero Natasha lo retuvo para que no empeorara las cosas.

-Sigue diciéndote eso todas las noches, Laufeyson, pero la verdad fue que Steve te había estado llamando a ti esa noche y estuvo distraído del camino por fijarse en su celular-Loki retrocedió, ensanchando los ojos y Howard sonrió cruelmente-¿No lo sabías? Encontraron en celular de Steve abierto, sus últimas llamadas siendo para ti ¡Tú mataste a Steve! ¡Tú lo hiciste!-Loki negó con la cabeza, en shock, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Howard-la voz baja y dolida de Sara sonó y su esposo se calmó al instante, el brillo dolido de sus ojos aún presente y se marchó hacia la salida a pasos fuertes, sin girar la mirada. Sara se quedó ahí, mirando el pañuelo que traía en sus manos, sus ojos azules eran iguales a los de Steve y Loki quiso doblarse de agonía-Mi esposo está dolido por lo sucedido, crió a Steve como si fuera suyo y le dolió mucho la distancia que él solo provocó-lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y ella le dio una sonrisa débil a Loki, tomando su mano-Mi hijo te amaba mucho, él me lo dijo una vez y lamento que hayamos tenido que conocernos en estas circustancias. Cuídate mucho, Loki-dijo con suavidad y depositó un beso en su mejilla, un beso que se sintió a perdón y luego se marchó. 

Loki giró su mirada hacia la tumba nuevamente y sus piernas se doblaron, incapaces de soportar su peso mucho más. Negrura es lo único que recordó después.

* * *

Días pasaron, tristes y monótonos, Loki se retiró de la universidad, dejó su trabajo y se refugió en su casa, pasando tardes enteras mirando sus fotos con Steve, recordando momentos juntos y llorando en las noches hasta quedarse dormido. Natasha y Bucky estaban casi todo el tiempo ahí, intentado co-accionarlo para que saliera, para que recuperara su vida pero Loki no podía hacerlo, no tenía las fuerzas, sin Steve nada tenía sentido ya.

Tomó una visita de su madre el que reaccionara. Frigga Odinson lucía tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello rubio dorado cayendo en cascada hasta su cintura, acomodándose sobre el abrigo de diseñador que traía puesto. Ella observó el triste recuerdo de lo que era su hijo y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

-Oh, Loki...-susurró y envolvió a su hijo entre sus brazos, dejándolo llorar en su hombro, importándole muy poco que su abrigo se arruinara, en estos momentos su hijo la necesitaba más-Loki, lo siento tanto...

-... Duele, mamá, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo seguir sin Steve...-dijo Loki, sollozos atorándose en su garganta, sus ojos verdes apagados y tristes.

-Sí puedes, cariño, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Steve era un chico encantador, él jamás habría querido que estuvieras así-le dijo con ternura, acariciando su rostro.

-Él ya no está aquí, mamá, está  muerto y es mi culpa.

-No, Loki-negó ella firmemente, sacudiendo la cabeza-No digas eso, fue un accidente, Steve no murió por tu culpa-Frigga enmarcó su  rostro con sus manos y le sonrió débilmente, su ojos llenos de lágrimas-Steve te amaba, Loki, estaba listo para casarse contigo y no dudo que hubieran pasado toda la vida juntos. Pero el destino es como es, las desgracias suceden y sé que ahora no lo parece pero todo estará bien, cariño, el dolor no se irá pero se atenuará y encontrarás motivos para continuar con tu vida-Frigga presionó un beso en su frente y lo abrazó-Créeme, mi pequeño, un día, todo volverá a brillar de nuevo. Lo juro.

* * *

Loki guardó la última maleta en el carro y se giró para mirar por última vez el lugar que había sido su hogar por cuatro años.

Loki había intentado seguir su vida, había retomado su carrera y había buscado otro trabajo, uno que lo mantuviera ocupado mucho tiempo para que no tuviera que pensar en el dolor que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. Pero, cuando llegaba a su casa y caía en su cama fría, lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y tomaba la foto que descansaba en su mesita de noche, acariciando con nostalgia el rostro brillante de Steve, besando el cuadro, sollozando hasta dormir y soñando con él. Por meses siguió con esa vida monótona, yendo de la universidad, al trabajo, a la casa y nunca saliendo a otro lado, hablando con Natasha y Bucky por teléfono extensamente pero nunca uniéndoseles en sus salidas. 

Cuando le ofrecieron el puesto en New York, Loki supo que había encontrad el cambio que necesitaba. Así que lo aceptó sin pensar y empezó a hacer todos los arreglos para su mudanza. Natasha y Bucky se alegraron por él, porque eso era lo que necesitaba, marcharse y empezar de nuevo. Loki empacó todas sus cosas pero no pudo vender la casa, simplemente era demasiado pronto para deshacerse del lugar en el que habían compartido tantos momentos juntos. El moreno selló la casa, dejando todo dónde estaba y poniendo solo que iba a necesitar porque quién sabría cuándo regresaría a este lugar.

Loki asintió levemente, despidiéndose del lugar por ahora y entrando en su carro, listo para emprender su viaje.


	2. Miami

**1 años después...**

Ah... Miami.

Tony sonrió, respirando profundamente. Bruce estaba caminando sin ver, su rostro enterrado en su libro y Pepper simplemente se acomodó su vestido sobre el bikini, lista para conquistar. Tony amaba a sus amigos, ellos se habían quedado a su lado durante lo peor de su rehabilitación y la depresión de saber que su hermano había muerto en un accidente, eso realmente lo había hecho quebrarse hasta lo más hondo. 

Steve siempre había sido el hijo favorito, Tony nunca lo había resentido por eso porque le había dado la libertad. Al principio sí había sido duro aceptar que su padre amaba más a su hijo adoptado que al suyo propio pero Steve era difícil de no amar, Tony solo lo había conocido por dos días y ya lo adoraba, su querido hermano mayor, quién lo cuidaba de todo y quién escondía todas sus travesuras. Steve fue el hijo perfecto, perfectas notas, perfecto récord, muy guapo, responsable, el sueño de toda madre. Por eso Tony se sorprendió cuando Sara le contó que Howard y Steve habían peleado muy fuerte y que el rubio había cortado toda comunicación con ellos. Todo por el famoso novio. Tony ni siquiera sabía su nombre, Steve hablaba de él sin parar pero no quería decirle el nombre hasta que los presentara formalmente. Tony había estado cerca de regresar a casa de París, a conocer al novio de su hermano y solucionar el problema de una maldita vez, porque Sara sonaba muy triste por teléfono todo el tiempo (y Tony adoraba a su madrastra, ella era toda una santa). 

Pero conoció a Indries Moonji. La mujer fue su perdición, perdió dinero en apuestas, la llevó a las Vegas, jugando y tomando, perdiendo su dinero y cuando Howard cerró sus cuentas, ella lo dejó sin mirar atrás, dejándolo en una depresión terrible que lo llevó a beber hasta intoxicarse y despertarse en una clínica de rehabilitación con Pepper y Bruce cuidando de él. Lo que realmente lo había destrozado había sido escuchar del accidente de Steve, eso realmente lo había hecho tocar fondo y tomó en serio su recuperación, dispuesto a mejorar para regresar a casa y ser el apoyo que su familia necesitaba.

No que eso hubiera sido fácil. Tony nunca había visto a su padre tan destrozado desde que su madre murió y eso que él recién cumplían seis años en ese momento; el castaño estuvo a lado de Sara en todo momento, consolándola más que nada y acercándose a su padre tentativamente, no muy seguro de que el hombre estuviera bien. El tema favorito de Howard era insultar al novio de todas las maneras posibles, aparentemente el chico era pobre, trabajaba y estudiaba y había alejado a Steve de ellos, eso era todo. Tony se sentía dudoso sobre todo lo que decía su padre (el dolor podía hacer a las personas decir muchas cosas), así que emprendió una visita hacia la casa que Steve había comprado antes de que Howard le cerrara todos los fondos. Estaba en Brooklyn, tenía dos pisos y estaba pintada de color crema, estuvo tocando la puerta vario rato antes de que uno de los vecinos saliera y le dijera que el dueño se había mudado de ahí. Eso fue una lástima, realmente quería conocer al tipo que había enamorado a su hermano pero en fin, Tony tenía muchas cosas de que preocuparse. 

Bruce y Pepper habían conseguido sillas y sombrillas, Pepper había preferido poner su toalla en la arena y broncearse, mostrando su cuerpo perfecto; Bruce seguía completamente cautivado en su libro y Tony se reclinó en la silla, disfrutando de la brisa marina. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado.

-¿Ves a alguien interesante?-preguntó Pepper, apoyando su rostro en su mano.

-Todavía no, déjame mirar un poco-sonrió él, paseando su mirada por la playa. Habían sido unos meses estresantes, Tony había tenido que trabajar bastante para asegurarle a Howard que la empresa estaría muy bien en sus manos y que se fuera de viaje con Sara, necesitaban un tiempo de soledad para llorar su perdida. Así que pasó cerca de un año manteniendo la empresa, junto con Pepper como su salvavidas muchas veces y Bruce, uno de sus principales inventores. Howard había regresado hace un mes y Tony casi se había sentido orgulloso cuando su padre le había dicho del buen trabajo que había hecho, pero él estaba seguro que Howard siempre pensaría que Steve podía hacerlo mejor. Eso ya no le molestaba.

-Me parece que el chico de ahí es justo tu estilo-comentó Bruce, mirando hacia la playa, Pepper y Tony siguieron su mirada. Un grupo de tres estaba divirtiéndose en la playa, la mujer era pelirroja y su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas y su piel era perfecta excepto por una cicatriz en la parta baja de su vientre. Un chico de cabello castaño estaba a su lado, lanzándole agua y riéndose ruidosamente, sus ojos pardos estaban iluminados mientras miraba al último de los compañeros. El chico tenía cabello negro, sus ojos verdes llamaban la atención incluso a la lejanía, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un traje de surfista y tenía la tabla en su mano, protegiéndose de sus amigos y riéndose. 

-Ahora estamos hablando-musitó Tony, sin desviar su mirada del chico de cabello negro.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda háblale!-exclamó Pepper, emocionada. Tony les dio una sonrisa ganadora y se paró, haciendo su camino hacia él. El moreno no se dio cuenta de que Tony se acercaba hasta que Natasha alzó una ceja y se aclaró la garganta, desviando la atención de Bucky rápidamente para que no interviniera.

-Hola-Loki saltó y se giró, parpadeando cuando vio a Tony.

-Eh... hola-contestó nerviosamente, moviendo sus manos. 

-Soy Tony-se presentó, extendiendo su mano y Loki la estrechó. 

-Loki-el castaño alzó una ceja y Loki se mordió el labio-Nací en Noruega-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Tony sonrió.

-Es un nombre interesante-dijo y Loki se sonrojó. 

-Gracias-Loki estaba que intentaba mantenerse quieto, hace mucho que no se fijaba en otra persona (eso que varios le habían invitado a salir) pero Tony tenía algo que atraía la mirada, tal vez era ese aire de confianza que tenía o lo desordenado de su cabello o... esa sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

-¿Sabes surfear bien?-preguntó él y Loki asintió.

-Eh, sí-asintió Loki, su rostro cayendo un poco.  

* * *

_-¡Oh, vamos, puedes hacerlo!-exclamó Steve, sonriendo enormemente._

_-¡No te burles de mi desgracia!-replicó Loki, frunciendo los labios, luciendo totalmente como un niño pequeño._

_-Dame tu mano, yo te enseñaré-Loki se mordió el labio y aceptó, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban y el solo toque de Steve lograba que se estremeciera. Steve lo ayudó a sentarse en la tabla, frente a él y envolvió sus brazos en su cintura, pegándolo a su pecho y Loki se dejó caer, soltando un suspiro contento. No había nadie que lo hiciera sentir tan a salvo como Steve-Jamás voy a dejarte caer, Loki, yo te enseñaré-le dijo en el oído y el moreno se giró hacia él, sonriendo suavemente._

_-Lo sé-respondió, besándolo._

* * *

-¿Qué te parecería correr un par de olas? Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos-dijo Tony, alzando y bajando las cejas.

-Eh... no creo... 

-¡Estará encantado!-ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo, girándose a mirar a la pelirroja que estaba con una sonrisa brillante y Bucky que estaba cruzado de brazos, fulminando a Tony con la mirada.

-¡Genial!-dijo Tony-Iré por mis cosas y te veo en diez minutos aquí-el castaño se fue antes de que Loki pudiera cambiar de opinión, lo había visto dudoso antes, algo ¿triste? 

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Pepper inmediatamente cuando se acercó.

-Vamos a surfear juntos-dijo Tony sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Loki-Pepper y Bruce alzaron las cejas y Tony bufó-No es un nombre tan extraño-replicó y se despidió, yendo rápidamente hacia el hotel para cambiarse y traer su tabla, estaba muy emocionado por correr olas con el bombón que acababa de conocer.

* * *

-¡Te odio, Tasha!-dijo Loki, asesinando a la pelirroja con la mirada. Ella enfrentó su mirada con seriedad.

-Loki, ha pasado un año desde lo que pasó... tienes que seguir tu vida, ese chico era guapo y parecía interesado, no he dicho que tengas que salir con él y casarte, solo intenta conocer a otras personas-dijo ella con suavidad, mirando a su amigo con sinceridad.

-Es... yo... no...-Loki balbuceaba, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente y Bucky puso una mano en su hombro, el castaño lo miró con tristeza y cariño.

-Steve no habría querido jamás que te encerraras como lo hiciste, Loki y, puede que no me guste porque yo también quería mucho a Steve, para mi siempre serás su novio pero ella tiene razón, es tiempo de seguir con tu vida-Loki desvió la mirada, parpadeando las lágrimas que querían formarse en sus ojos.

-Lo extraño mucho-confesó en voz baja, mirando su tabla.

-Lo sabemos, cariño y está bien, Steve siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en tu corazón, nadie ha dicho que debes olvidarlo. Pero no puedes seguir así, Loki, nos preocupas, queremos que seas feliz de nuevo-dijo Tasha y Loki le sonrió levemente, abrazándola.

-Gracias, a los dos, tengo mucho que agradecerles-dijo él.

-Por supuesto, aceptamos cheques y futuros regalos en todas las celebraciones del año-bromeó Bucky y los tres se rieron, rompiendo así la tensión.

-Hey-ellos giraron y vieron a Tony, el castaño tenía el traje amarrado a la cintura, mostrando su pecho descubierto y Loki casi sonroja, Natasha alzó una ceja y Bucky rodó los ojos, ellos dos se despidieron  y los dejaron solos, dándole miradas conocedoras a Loki-Entonces ¿vamos?-Loki asintió.


	3. La primera cita

Loki entró a su cuarto e inmediatamente fue atacado por Natasha que le dio un gran abrazo y lo jaló hacia el cuarto, queriendo escuchar todo sobre lo que había sucedido en su cita de surf con Tony. Bucky entró poco después, su celular presionado a su oído y rodando los ojos.

-Es Gabriel-dijo y lo puso en altavoz.

-Así que una cita ¿eh?-dijo la voz de su amigo y Loki rodó los ojos.

-Gusto en saludarte, Gab ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Déjate de eso, dime cómo te fue-Natasha asintió y Loki suspiró.

-Fue difícilmente una cita, estuvimos surfeando, comparando tácticas y trucos, nada muy especial-respondió Loki escuetamente, poco dispuesto a decir más al respecto.

-¿Te pidió salir de nuevo?-preguntó la pelirroja, sus ojos verdes fijos en él.

-... Sí-respondió en voz baja y se encogió cuando su amiga gritó de emoción, lanzándose hacia él.

-Bien, entonces ¿nombre?-Loki se soltó de Natasha y rodó los ojos.

-No necesito que andes chequeando a todos con los que salgo, Gab-refunfuñó Loki-aparte, solo sé su nombre, Tony.

-No me das mucho con que trabajar, eh-dijo la voz de su amigo, Loki sonrió maliciosamente. Gabriel Donhaire, era el policía que lo había contactado la noche que Steve había tenido el accidente, él fue quién lo llevó a casa y fue a verlo regularmente, viendo cómo estaba; Loki estaba muy agradecido con él, se habían vuelto buenos amigos y se había integrado al grupo ~~sobreprotector~~ de Natasha y Bucky. 

-No necesitan ser tan exagerados, me pidió salir a caminar y accedí, nada más, ni siquiera lo conozco bien, apenas y hemos hablado.

-¡Pero ese es el chiste de salir, Loki, conocerse!-exclamó Natasha y Loki se puso la almohada en la cara, intentado matarse con ella.

* * *

Tony caminó por el centro comercial, buscando a Loki con la mirada y sonrió cuando lo vio jugando en una de las máquinas con regalos a lado de sus amigos. El celular del castaño sonó y éste lo contestó distraídamente.

-Tony, el detective te llamó hace unos minutos-dijo Pepper sin saludar.

-Reprograma mi cita con él, Pepper, voy a salir con Loki-la rubia soltó un gritito.

-¡Que te vaya muy bien!-Tony sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y se acercó al pequeño grupo.

-Yo soy muy bueno jugando eso-dijo el castaño mientras veía a Loki sacar su premio, el moreno lo miró con sorpresa y sonrió.

-¿En serio?-Tony asintió. Loki se movió nerviosamente y se giró hacia sus amigos.

-Nat, Bucky, él es Tony, lo conocieron en la playa. Tony, ellos son mis mejores amigos Natasha y Bucky, vinieron de vacaciones conmigo-Tony les sonrió, estrechando sus manos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos cosas que comprar-dijo la pelirroja, arrastrando a James tras ella.

-¿Es bastante activa, no?

-No tienes ni idea-suspiró él-¿Vamos?-Tony asintió.

* * *

-Bueno... esa no fue la cita que planeaba-Loki se rió entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio.

-No fue tu culpa, Tony-el castaño hizo un ruidito, todavía quitándose el barro de su casaca-ese conductor obviamente no vio que estaba pasando muy cerca de charco de lodo.

-¿Y qué me dices de la vela?-Loki frunció la nariz.

-Tal vez no debí de haber pedido un plato que venía con una parrilla, debí de haber asumido que la vela haría que se prendiera de nuevo.

-¿Y el sitio?

-¡A cualquiera le puede pasar lo de la fuga de gas!-Tony soltó un suspiro y Loki se rindió, riéndose con ganas. Tony sonrió, observándolo.

-Tengo la impresión que hace tiempo no te reías así-Loki negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

-No, no realmente, mucho trabajo, poco tiempo para distraerme-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Siempre fue así?-Loki desvió su mirada, fijándola en sus manos.

-No... hubo un tiempo en que el trabajo no era lo más importante, había algo mucho más importante... pero lo perdí-terminó de decir con una débil sonrisa-ahora hago lo mejor que puedo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Ese algo que solía mantenerte firme, que te daba la motivación que necesitabas... de repente ya no estaba más y solo quedaba hacer lo que se pudiera ¿verdad?-Loki lo miró algo sorprendido, parpadeando.

-Eso es-Tony le sonrió, ambos habían estado caminando y ahora habían llegado a la puerta del hotel donde se estaban quedando.

-Esta cita puede haberse arruinado pero espero que me des la oportunidad de llevarte a otro. Sin problemas esta vez-añadió y Loki sonrió.

-Estaré encantado, Tony-el castaño sonrió brillantemente. Ellos se despidieron y Loki subió a su cuarto, encontrando (por supuesto) a Natasha y a Bucky adentro pero ahora  había otra persona más, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones-¡Gabriel!-sonrió Loki y lo abrazó, el hombre sonrió e hizo un falso sonido de quejido.

-Loki, por Dios, ¿pretendes matarme? Creo que has subido casi diez kilos-Loki jadeó indignadamente y le pegó en el brazo.

-Tonto-luego volvió a sonreír-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que llegabas en unos días más.

-Pues resulta que cerramos el caso antes de lo que pensamos, el ladrón intentó tentar su suerte y cayó. Ahora soy libre por dos largas semanas.

-Me alegro mucho-dijo Loki.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¿Cómo te fue?-interrumpió Natasha y Loki rodó los ojos, sentándose en la cama.

-A ver, Tony tenía reservaciones en un restaurante cerca del mall, así que fuimos caminando hacia allí, conversando y esas cosas. Pero cuando llegamos, resulta que el lugar había sido cerrado de emergencia porque habían detectado una fuga de gas. Eso fue lo primero, luego, fuimos a buscar otro lugar y nos sentamos tranquilamente en una mesa para dos, tenía una vela y todo, era lindo. Entonces se me ocurrió pedir el pollo a la plancha y lo traen en una pequeña parrilla ¿no? Pero yo la acomodé de tal manera que la vela estaba debajo y casi incendiamos la mesa cuando la parrilla se prendió repentinamente-Natasha estaba con la boca abierta mientras que Bucky y Gabriel estaban doblados de la risa-Eso fue lo segundo. Después de ese desastre, perdimos el apetito así que fuimos a caminar por las calles, todavía conversando y nos detuvimos a comprar un helado, mientras comíamos el helado (aún en la calle) un enorme carro pasó y justo tuvo que pasar sobre el único charco de lodo en kilómetros. Tony terminó completamente embarrado, a mi no me cayó nada porque estaba más lejos pero fue increíblemente gracioso-dijo Loki, riéndose entre dientes y Bucky y Gabriel hacían falsos gestos desesperados de falta de aire.

-Pero que desastre-musitó Natasha, decepcionado-¿Qué pasó después?

-No mucho, Tony me acompañó hasta aquí ymepidióotracita-terminó en un apuro, Natasha ensanchó los ojos y gritó.

-¡Lo sabía! Le gustas, es obvio, incluso con todo lo que pasó, quiere volver a verte.

-¡Hey! No es como si yo hubiera hecho todos los desastres-Natasha lo ignoró, muy emocionada.

-¿Ya tienes su apellido?-preguntó Gab, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

-No y no se lo voy a pedir, no quiero que te metas, Gab-dijo Loki seriamente y el moreno alzó las manos.

-Bien, bien, no me meteré pero si te hace daño, entonces nadie podrá salvarlo-Loki sonrió.

-Cuento con ello.


End file.
